Enseñanzas
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: Una pregunta y un consejo en una tarde. Una nota perdida. No fue díficil hacerlo. Y eso era algo que había aprendido de sus amigos, del pasado y del presente.


___El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**.~Enseñanzas~.**

**A eso se le llama valor**

* * *

_Los buenos momentos de tu vida, serán recordados como grandes alegrías; los malos te darán las mejores enseñanzas._

* * *

**...**

Dejó el balón en el suelo. No podía continuar una vez que se rompia, del todo, su concentración en el juego. Inhaló un poco de aire, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras que Yamato _no_ le había dicho el día anterior. Su amigo estaba ocultandole algo. Lo sabía porque conocía demasiado bien a ese chico que antes solía ser más su rival que su amigo y ahora parecía haberse convertido en su eterno compañero de lucha. Sabía que era algo respecto a Sora y en su deber como mejor amigo de _ambos_ —tanto del rubio como de la pelirroja— estaba dispuesto a averiguar que estaba pasando con esos dos chicos.

Podría ocuparse de ellos luego, cuando no fuese tan reciente y cuando ya no quedara otra opción que encararlos. Estaba esperando que ellos llegasen a él por su cuenta pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder ante eso. No debía sorprenderlo. Había aprendido que esos dos podían ser realmente tercos y, quizás, incluso no habían notado que el sabía que ellos le ocultaban algo. A veces pensaba que la imagen del niño que se lanzó a luchar con MetalGreymon en aquella batalla con Etemon seguía allí, sin haber puesto en practica lo aprendido.

Mimi le prometió —vía e-mail— descubrir el secreto de la pelirroja además de preguntarle como estaban yendo las cosas por su casa. Tachikawa podría encontrarse a miles de kilometros de distancia, pero siempre iba a darse un tiempo para estar en contacto. Igual que Jou, pese a que lo suyo era un grave problema con los estudios y no con la lejanía.

Vaya, los echaba de menos.

No es que no se vieran nunca. Tenía la suerte de ver a sus mejores amigos muy seguido, pero no era eso a lo que se refería.

Lamentó no poder contar con Koushiro. El pelirrojo no era aficionado al futbol y había estado en su club por obligación más que deseo, pero siempre era agradable hablar con Izumi. Tenía un don muy poco apreciado. Le permitía pensar en una dirección, enfocarse sin irse demasiado lejos. Había aprendido que ese era un gran equilibrio.

Sora lo frenaba, Yamato lo centraba y con Koushiro aprendió a reflexionar.

Sin sus amigos, dudaba mucho ser como era ahora.

Y no podía olvidar a Agumon.

De todos modos, no le fue difícil empujar esos pensamientos hasta el fondo.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado en esa tarde cálida, cuando sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos. Se había vuelto aprehensivo al pensar en Agumon pero recordó que no hacia mucho había hablado con él.

En el mundo digital, las cosas estaban destinadas a repararse.

No fue conciente del tiempo transcurrido, sino hasta qué vio aparecer una figura de cabellos castaños y ojos del color del cobre, acompañado por una criatura de color azul.

Un singular duo que reconocería en cualquier parte.

La llegada del niño al que Yamato había apodado rapidamente como su _heredero_, rompió toda la línea de sus ideas. Lo cierto era que Daisuke era el siguiente en la escena del Digimundo, actuando como líder. Siempre le había parecido un niño gracioso, valiente, muy energico e incapaz de rendirse. Era un buen chico y había ayudado a Hikari en más de una ocasión. Taichi no era del tipo de personas que olvidaba algo así.

Chibimon lo saludaba animadamente desde los brazos de su compañero humano, quien corría, agitado, en la dirección donde se encontraba.

Los saludó con la mano a sus recién llegados y no esperados acompañantes. Mantuvo la sonrisa, cuando esperó que Daisuke se recuperase de la carrera que había emprendido. No sospechaba que fuesen a buscarlo sin motivo, eso no tendría sentido. Así que se decantó por la segunda opción que figuró entre sus pensamientos, seguramente querían platicar sobre algo.

Hacia tiempo que los nuevos elegidos comenzaron a tratar con los problemas por su causa, casi sin recurrir a ellos —los mayores— pertenecientes al grupo que fue llevado al digimundo en el año 1999. Koushiro era quien más colaboraba, por supuesto, y era el pelirrojo —más que su propia hermana— quien le contaba de las cosas que enfrentaban. No es que Hikari le ocultase cosas, sólo minimizaba algunos detalles. Koushiro sólo le presentaba los hechos objetivamente, y eso era siempre bienvenido.

Sin embargo, cómo sabían que podían contar con ellos sin importar de que se tratase, los nuevos niños acudían sin dudarlo cuando necesitaban de ayuda o asesoramiento, como pretendiendo que les entreguen un poco de esa experiencia que poseían.

A Taichi le había resultado duro saber que no iba a poder ayudar como antaño.

Tal vez fue más complicado para él, porque cayó en cuenta de eso el mismo día que todo ocurrió. A los demás los puso sobre aviso en la misma noche, aun antes de que Miyako y el pequeño Iori se uniesen al grupo. Jou le había preguntado si había soportado ver la escena sin sentirse inútil. Claro que Kido tuvo más tacto y la respuesta fue no. Fue difícil ver que Daisuke levantaba el Digiegg del valor en aquella lejana ocasión con una facilidad impresionante. Él no había podido mover ese precioso objeto que mantenía el símbolo del valor. No podía mentirse así mismo. Nunca había sido especialmente bueno para quedarse atrás y dejar que otros hiciesen cosas por él.

Por eso mismo, el episodio que había sufrido con Agumon le había hecho perder el sentido. Sentirse impotente, inúltil y saber a tu mejor amigo en peligro no era una buena combinación.

Por suerte, Yamato había acudido en su ayuda, con aquel puñetazo _amistoso_ que le hizo reconocer que estaba actuando como un idiota, como el niño que había sido y no quien era en ese momento…

Había sido difícil ver eso, aunque al instante su primer pensamiento fue que si alguien tenía que proteger ese mundo, Motomiya era una excelente elección. Tenaz, valiente y decidido, ¿_recuerdan_?

Cuando llegaron Iori y Miyako, se dio cuenta que también aquella era su lucha, la de ellos y no la suya ni la de sus viejos amigos. Tuvo que decirlo en voz alta para acallar sus propios pensamientos. No iba a negar que deseó que le ocurriese lo mismo que a Hikari y Takeru, que pudiesen incorporarse nuevamente a esas aventuras… Pero entendió que eso no podía ser.

Con el pie, se encargó de levantar la pelota del suelo para llevarla bajo uno de sus brazos.

—Hikari me dijo qué estarías aquí, Taichi —susurró Daisuke Motomiya a modo de explicación cuando él y Chibimon se le acercaron.

El joven Motomiya se tomó unos minutos para realentizar su respiración —que estaba agitada por la corrida— y el digimon saltó a los brazos de Taichi antes de caer al suelo por los bruscos movimientos de su compañero humano.

El antiguo portador del valor se rió y al percibir al pequeño digimon tuvo un triste deje de nostalgia.

Echaba de menos a Koromon. Bien, podía ver a Agumon cuando quisiera si le pedía a su hermana que lo dejase entrar al Digimundo. Pero era diferente… Era una sensación muy parecida a la nostalgia, no demasiado alejada de la añoranza.

Le hubiese gustado que Agumon estuviese allí, del mismo modo que Chibimon.

Con curiosidad, acarició la cabeza del digimon como si de un gatito se tratase. Estaba acostumbrado a Miko, quien había adoptato la extraña costumbre de dormir con en la litera de arriba de su cama. Hikari había malcriado a ese gato y no se quedaba tranquilo sino lo acariciaban unas cuantas veces. Resultaba gracioso verlo reñir con Gatomon, celoso porque Hikari no le dedicase la misma atención. Aunque la compañera de su hermana solía ignorar todo eso.

Chibimon no protestó y se rió cuando los dedos del Yagami le hicieron cosquillas.

— Mi hermana me conoce bien —sonrió el antiguo elegido del valor.

Ni siquiera le había dicho a Hikari donde iría. No es como si le sorprendiera, de todos modos, que ella supiera donde encontrarlo. Él, mejor que nadie, conocía lo adivina que podía ser su hermana en casos así.

Esperó la respuesta de Daisuke, que se mordió el labio, debatiendose respecto a algo. Si no lo hubiese conocido, el joven Yagami habría considerado que estaba a punto de confesar un crimen. Como conocia a Motomiya, enarcó una ceja.

A Taichi no le gustaba ir con rodeos, generalmente eso lo hacia más propenso a ser falto de tacto. Había querido que eso no ocurriese, en realidad, pero había cosas difíciles de cambiar.

—¿Por qué querías verme, Daisuke? —tuvo que preguntar.

Atardecía en Odaiba y el adolescente había asistido a una práctica con el equipo juvenil de fútbol más por gusto qué obligación.

Había algo que jalaba de él cuando se trataba de futbol, quizás la fuerza de la tradición… Sólo en una excepción había dejado el futbol de lado, y eso fue cuando regresó del digimundo en 1999, estando deprimido por la separación con su querido Agumon.

Cuando se recuperó, bueno, su entusiasmo fue el mismo de siempre.

Todos ya se habían marchado del campo pero él solía irse tarde —no demasiado, claro— pero sí más tarde qué el resto del equipo, ya que se quedaba a practicar en la cancha cuando no había nadie allí.

Lo _relajaba_.

Daisuke se tomó su tiempo para contestarle, algo qué hizo qué Taichi levantase aún más la ceja, ahora con irritación.

Motomiya estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para encarar el tema que lo había arrastrado hacia allí, pero nunca había sido bueno exponiendo cosas —preguntenselo a su maestra de geografía— y no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar.

—Sólo dicelo Daisuke —interrumpió, Chibimon, el silencio.

El digimon estaba un poco cansado de esperar a que su compañero se dignase a platicar del tema que le inquietaba. ¿Habían ido en busca del mayor por eso, no?

— ¿Ocurrió algo malo? —dudó Taichi inmediatamente, esperando así lograr que su acompañante comenzase a decirle cual era el problema.

Si se tratase de una emergencia, Daisuke no estaría tan tranquilo. Ni su móvil tan silencioso. No, no era algo relacionado con los digimon directamente. O al menos, nada que incluyera las palabras digimon, batalla, peligro y ahora.

—Sí... Y no. _Depende_.

—Eso me da una idea, sé menos específico, por favor —musitó con sarcasmo.

Y es por eso qué no le gustaban los rodeos. Lo irritaban. Además del detalle que él no era la persona con más paciencia del mundo. Hay algunas cosas que persisten en el tiempo.

—Se trata del emperador de los digimon —comenzó el recién llegado, apartando la mirada de los ojos chocolate—, qué ahora ha desaparecido _definitivamente_.

Taichi sintió qué se tensaba ante la mención del muchacho, enemigo declarado de los niños elegidos… El _secuestrador_ de Agumon. No era reciente el episodio, pero tampoco demasiado lejano. Casi podría decir que inolvidable, porque había logrado hacer que volviese a recordar algo que estuvo sepultado. Porque ver a Agumon luchar con sus propios amigos... Eso, le recordaba _viejos_ errores.

Quiso decir algo, aunque apenas llegó a procesar la información. Daisuke no dejó de hablar siquiera ante su expresión distante.

Le contó _todo_ luego de esa introducción sencilla.

Todo.

Que cuando habían acampado en el Digimundo, para ir en busca del emperador de los digimon, habían hallado más de lo que esperaron encontrar. Le habló de una quimera —o algo así—, de batallas, de gritos y de Ken Ichijouji. Le habló de una muerte, de confusiones y de la desaparición del enemigo.

Todos los detalles qué antes se había perdido, los sucesos de los qué no tenía conciencia y le repitió cada detalle para qué lo tuviese en cuenta.

Sin pausa, sin dejarle asimilar las palabras, sin respirar siquiera.

Taichi lo escuchó —o eso le pareció a Motomiya— con paciencia, con atención y asintió varias veces mientras Daisuke detallaba, al máximo, el punto al qué quería llegar.

—Y ahora _Ichijouji_ es un niño elegido, como nosotros —finalizó, quedandose sin aire—. Creo que quiere hacer las cosas bien.

Fue difícil separar a dos personas que habitaban en una misma, fue lo primero que pensó y luego decidió que Daisuke lo había hecho perfectamente. Sabía de Ken Ichijouji, no lo conocía en la vida _real_, pero sabía _quien_ era. El niño genio, el niño prodigio. Díficil creer que fuese un antiguo conquistador aparentemente insensible.

—Ya veo —susurró.

Daisuke se removió incómodo. Por lo que conocía a Taichi, tanto tiempo de reflexión no era acorde a su personalidad. Era, siempre, más espontaneo.

Sin embargo, no pudo quedarse callado y puntualizó algo más, desafiando su suerte.

—Él _perdió_ a Wormmon en la última batalla. Se veía verdaderamente arrepentido. Y _ahora_… Parece que ha cambiado.

Al cabo de un minuto, Taichi respondió. Sus ojos castaños eran claros y tranquilos, pero Daisuke sabía que aun estaba procesando todo el asunto con el que había acudido en su ayuda. El joven Motomiya no entendía esa repentina necesidad de defender a Ken Ichijouji o de comentarle a Taichi al respecto, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que saber que opinaba su ídolo, después de todo.

Contempló fijamente el rostro del compañero de Chibimon.

—No entiendo cual es el problema...

Daisuke miró frunciendo el ceño a su ídolo, y luego espero por algo más. ¿Eso era todo lo que él iba a decir al respecto?

Taichi le devolvió la mirada con extrañeza.

—Yo... No... Eh... ¿No piensas qué _no_ debería incluirlo en _el grupo_ o algo así?

—_Esa_ decisión no es _mía_. Sino tuya y los demás elegidos, de _todos_ _ustedes_ —rebatió Taichi, sonriendo ante el gesto de incredulidad de su compañero.

En otra época, habría sido parte de esa decisión, pero, de momento, no le incumbía.

—Pero…

—Daisuke, las decisiones qué has tomado hasta ahora han sido las correctas... ¿Por qué dudas de tú determinación, _está vez_?

Daisuke miró atentamente el semblante del moreno. Lo examinó, exhaustivamente, con intenciones de adivinar que era lo que estaba pensando. Taichi parecía extrañado, sí, pero en demasía. Era como si le hubiese estado hablando en chino o en inglés. Quizás no había entendido ni una palabra.

—¿No te molesta —quiso saber, vacilante— lo qué _sucedió_ con Agumon?

Una mirada seria resplandeció en los ojos chocolate y Daisuke sospecho qué no había sido bueno encarando el tema.

Sin embargo, Taichi no dijo nada en lo absoluto. El antiguo elegido del valor meditó muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar. Eso era algo que había aprendido de sus amigos, del pasado y del presente.

—Me molesta, sí. Y me duele ver muchas cosas de las qué hizo el _Emperador__de los digimons..._ Pero tú me has dicho qué _Ken Ichijouji_ ha sufrido y quiere pagar las consecuencias de las acciones que cometió, pese a ese dolor.

Un silencio muy largo siguió aquellas palabras. Taichi sonrió, apenas.

—_A eso se le llama valor_, Daisuke.

Daisuke siguió contemplando con extrañeza el semblante tranquilo de Taichi.

—No te niego qué hace un par de años, o _meses_, habría ido en su búsqueda, para darle su merecido, por lo qué hizo con Agumom... _Pero no lo haré_. Y es qué creo que él tiene en sus hombros, según entiendo en tus palabras, un peso muy grande. No debemos agregarle nada a eso, siempre uno mismo es su peor enemigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Taichi esbozo una sonrisa triste. —No puedo odiar ni desearle mal a alguien qué hizo lo mismo qué yo.

Daisuke pareció aún más confuso. A decir verdad, no comprendía, lo que Yagami quería expresar. Al menos, no totalmente. Chibimon compartió una mirada de pura curiosidad y extrañeza.

—Pero… ¿Fuiste emperador de los digimons? —inquirió, totalmente desconcertado.

No comprendía a qué se refería Taichi Yagami. Para nada.

Rodó los ojos —_No_ —suspiró.

Vaciló unos instantes, debatiendose en silencio y asintió para si mismo antes de hablar con la verdad.

—¿Te gustaría saber qué cosas ocurrieron en el digimundo, Daisuke? —Motomiya movió afirmativamente la cabeza— No puedo decirte todo, pero aprendí muchas cosas, en especial, de mi mismo. —ante el total desconcierto de su compañero, Taichi tuvo qué reír— Verás… Agumon fue el primero en digievolucionar a nivel adulto, y yo fui quién encontró mi emblema... Pero... Fue el primer y único de todos los digimon que nos acompañaron, en alcanzar un nivel oscuro.

—Algo de eso sabía —comentó Daisuke

Taichi sonrió, melancolico— No estoy muy _orgulloso_ de mi mismo. Hice mucho daño a Agumon, ¿sabes? No sólo a él, también a su confianza en si mismo y en nuestra relación. A veces pienso que en ese momento no comprendimos muy bien que ocurrió… _Pero él me ayudó_. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, de la presión que puse en él, de la forma en la ocurrieron las cosas_, él me perdonó_. Sino hubiese sido por él y la ayuda de Piximon, habría perdido la confianza en mi mismo… Me ayudó a cambiar y a crecer.

Daisuke abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido. Chibimon, aun en brazos de Taichi, escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

—A veces, cuando caemos y no hallamos la fuerza para levantarnos dentro nuestro percibimos que alguien más está allí, nos damos cuenta de que no estamos solos en el mundo. Ese siempre fue mi problema cuando era niño. Me gustaba hacer cosas por el hecho de hacerlas... Nunca me costó levantarme de las caídas, hasta que algo me golpeaba muy fuerte. Agumon me dio el valor que necesitaba en ese momento, ese valor que creía que había perdido… —esbozó otra sonrisa— Tal vez, sea tiempo de que tú le des de tu valor y amistad a alguien que piensa que está _solo_ en el mundo… ¿no crees?

Daisuke se contagió del gesto —_Lo creo_.

—Si te preocupa que los demás estén o no de acuerdo, pues, averigualo. Son un equipo… Todos tienen que ayudarse. Mi hermana quizás esté molesta un tiempo, pero perdonará. No podría ser de otra forma con ella. Igual lo hará Takeru… Ya lo verás.

Taichi se permitió sonreír al pensar en esos dos niños que antes habían vivido cosas con él. En sus _propias_ aventuras.

Había sido difícil dejar que su hermanita pequeña creciese, pero lentamente estaba comenzando a creer en ello. Era una Yagami, después de todo. Y el emblema de la luz brillaba en su corazón. Con Takeru había sido aun más repentino porque habían estado muy lejos. Ese niño al que había adoptado en su fuero interno como un hermano pequeño, distaba demasiado del muchacho que veía ahora. No podía decir, tampoco, que había dejado de ser ese niño lleno de esperanza. Tal vez había guardado un poco de eso en el fondo, pero seguía estando allí.

Sin embargo, Taichi no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de ese par.

—Estas muy seguro de eso —comentó Daisuke, un poco molesto ante la mención de Takaishi. Luego, suspiró— Aun no sé si Ken nos rechazará

—Seguramente —afirmó Yagami, con facilidad— No puedes esperar que confie en ustedes tan pronto ni esperes confiar tan rápido en él. Sé que la amistad crea puentes, Daisuke, pero necesita ser cultivada también. Con tu empeño, estoy seguro que harás lo mejor.

Volvió a acariciar a Chibimon, con cariño y el digimon regresó a los brazos de su compañero con rapidez.

—Me parece que lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir lo que dice tu corazón —sonrió el mayor.

—Tendré que buscar un momento para hablar con los demás sobre esto —aseveró Daisuke, con una genuina convicción. Sí, se parecía más al Daisuke de siempre.

—Parece buena idea —comentó su compañero digital.

Motomiya, haciendo un asentimiento rápido, y se palmeó la frente, como si recordase algo— Mañana iremos al Digimundo para ayudar en lo que podamos. Hemos vencido al Emperador de los digimon, pero aun queda mucho por hacer.

Taichi contempló el cielo, perdiendose en el tiempo. Uno que se veía _más_ y _más_ lejano.

—Ahora, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a tu casa. Tienen que descansar —le lanzó una mirada a Chibimon, que bostezaba—, ambos. Los acompañaré.

—¡Sí! Mañana tenemos que concentrar todas nuestras energías en la reconstrucción.

Taichi sonrió ante su entusiasmo y se adelantó, para que Daisuke no se distragese pensando en ello. Motomiya lo alcanzó en dos minutos y no tardó en preguntarle si había practicado alguna jugada en especial en el último entrenamiento. Chibimon se mofó de Daisuke un par de veces y Taichi sonrió con nostalgia.

Ojala pudiese pasar más tiempo con sus amigos digimon. Con _Agumon_.

No había podido escuchar todo lo dicho por sus acompañantes en los últimos pasos. Aun estaba pensando en todo eso cuando llegó a la casa de los Motomiya.

Cuando se despidieron, Daisuke se detuvo un momento— ¿Taichi?

Como estaba distraído, sólo atinó a mirarlo sin decir nada en primer momento. ¿Le habría estado hablando hace mucho? Esperaba que no, porque se había distraído.

— Hum… ¿Sí?

Daisuke sonrió. —_Gracias_

El antiguo elegido del valor le revolvió el cabello, divertido, y le tocó los googles con el dedo indice antes de despedirse de su amigo— Cuando quieras, _enano_.

Escuchó la airada protesta de Daisuke, una carcajada de Chibimon y se rió para sus adentros. Cuando llegó a su casa, aun estaba sonriendo.

**…**

* * *

**N/A**: Lo tenía escrito desde hace meses y hoy sólo decidí subirlo.


End file.
